


All About Us

by baneme



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Short Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Before Infinity War events, MCU Tony has some visitors from Earth-3490.





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to write a long fic about it, please, do.
> 
> Check out an amazing fic written by Missy_dee811!  
> [Across Dimensions ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710530/chapters/33996381)

 


End file.
